


stamp me with your signature

by flowerwindyou



Series: 2019 kink bingo [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mild breeding kink, Omega Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: “You’re practically begging to be marked,” he says silkily, low enough that only Taeyong’s ears will pick up on it. Still, though, the words make Taeyong feel an instant rush of heat to his cheeks. He knows Johnny like to be rough with kisses, leaving bite marks all over Taeyong’s thighs and hips, but this — he’s talking about a mating mark.





	stamp me with your signature

Taeyong’s never met an alpha like Johnny. 

Not that he believes in bullshit secondary-gender stereotypes, but a lot of other people do. Not Johnny, though. He has all the qualities that the typical alpha would shy away from: sweet, generous, thoughtful, caring. He always made sure to pull out Taeyong’s chair and open his car door, and he never so much as touched Taeyong below the belt before their third date. 

Taeyong’s absolutely delighted to find that Johnny’s chivalry doesn’t extend to the bedroom, though. That’s the only place where his inner alpha really rears its head, when he makes Taeyong’s pliant body submit to him and fucks him like there’s no tomorrow. Afterwards, he always reverts to his usual loving self, kissing Taeyong’s forehead and offering to cook him dinner. 

So it’s no wonder that Taeyong likes to rile him up. Just a little. Like tonight, for example — they’re having one of their weekly bar nights with the whole gang, but Taeyong knows Johnny hasn’t been able to take his eyes off him all night. Mostly due to the shirt he’s wearing, but Taeyong only picked it because it’s really soft and comfy, honest. It’s just an added bonus that it’s slightly too big on him, slipping on his tiny frame and exposing his shoulders, his smooth collarbones.

Johnny excuses himself to the washroom, and when he comes back Taeyong sits right in his lap, done teasing. “Hi,” he purrs.

Johnny smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek and pretending to be absorbed by the story Doyoung’s telling, but he whispers into Taeyong’s ear, “you’re a menace, you know that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Taeyong says, feigning innocence. In response, Johnny’s hand comes to tug at the hem of his shirt, brushing his thumb along his collarbone. It’s a casual movement that none of their friends even react to, but it sets Taeyong’s heart drumming.

“You’re practically begging to be marked,” he says silkily, low enough that only Taeyong’s ears will pick up on it. Still, though, the words make Taeyong feel an instant rush of heat to his cheeks. He knows Johnny like to be rough with kisses, leaving bite marks all over Taeyong’s thighs and hips, but this — he’s talking about a mating mark. 

Taeyong imagines wearing this shirt after Johnny’s marked him, so that everyone can see who he belongs to. Then he has to stop that train of thought because he doesn’t want to get wet in this crowded bar, where everyone will be able to smell it on him.

All bets are off as soon as they get home (early, because Taeyong kept whining about how tired he was). Johnny’s barely finished locking the door behind him when Taeyong presses his body against his, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the back of his neck.

Johnny turns, pecks Taeyong’s lips. “I thought you said you were tired?”

“I lied,” Taeyong said, fiddling with the buttons on Johnny’s shirt.

Johnny grins, allowing Taeyong to unbutton the shirt and slide it off. “I knew that, obviously. But I thought I should make you wait, since you thought it was funny to tease me all night.”

“I still don’t know what you mean,” Taeyong says airily, tossing his head back in a way that makes the shirt slip down further, revealing more of his clavicle. 

Johnny shakes his head fondly, and goes back to kissing Taeyong. His hands stroke underneath Taeyong’s shirt, his touch cool against his stomach, his hard nipples. Taeyong leans eagerly into the touch, already feeling his panties growing damp. 

He can tell the moment Johnny smells it, because his breath hitches, almost a growl. He picks Taeyong up with ease and carries him into their bedroom, and despite the intense atmosphere they both giggle when Johnny’s leg bumps into the bed corner and sends them both tumbling onto the bed. 

“Sorry, honey,” Johnny says, standing and unbuckling his belt. Taeyong takes a moment to admire his boyfriend’s perfect body, wanting to run his tongue along the hard planes of his chest and stomach. 

“Strip for me,” Johnny’s low voice interrupts his staring, and he’s quick to comply. He says a silent thank you to the shirt for its service tonight before he throws it aside, and then Johnny is on top of him, kissing him and pulling Taeyong’s panties off himself. 

“Can I?” Johnny says, knowing damn well it’s rhetorical because he doesn’t wait for an answer before he starts kissing his way down Taeyong’s body. 

Taeyong lays back, shivering in anticipation as Johnny’s kisses go lower and grow harsher, and Taeyong gasps and fists a hand into his brown hair when he starts sucking bruises into Taeyong’s sensitive inner thighs. 

“Johnny, please,” Taeyong says, tugging his hair in frustration. 

“Impatient,” Johnny scolds lightly, but doesn’t tease him any longer, finally dipping his head between Taeyong’s thighs and licking a broad stripe up his slit. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong hisses, head banging back against the headboard as Johnny starts to eat him out with insistence. He’s unfairly good at it, getting Taeyong even more dripping wet than he already is and fucking into him with his tongue, then moving to wrap his lips tight around his clit and sucking till Taeyong’s seeing stars. 

What’s even hotter is that Johnny clearly fucking loves it. Most alphas only think of their own pleasure, but Johnny eats Taeyong out every chance he gets. Taeyong thinks he might be enjoying it more than him, the way he moans softly against Taeyong’s pussy and ruts his hips against the mattress like he can’t help it. 

The thought of Johnny’s knot starting to swell just from eating Taeyong out makes the omega’s hole clench hard. He lets out a shaky moan and tugs Johnny up, relishing the sight of his slick-soaked chin and lidded eyes. As much as he loves Johnny’s mouth, he’s wet and needy and needs more.

“Please fuck me,” Taeyong begs, throwing his head back and presenting his neck to his alpha. Johnny’s eyes darken, and he pushes Taeyong back onto the bed, kissing him fiercely while aligning his dick against Taeyong’s hole. 

They both groan when Johnny thrusts in; Taeyong is dripping, so the slide is easy and tight and perfect. Johnny picks up a relentless rhythm straight away, fucking his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth at the same pace. 

“Johnny,  _ fuck _ , so deep,” Taeyong gasps, his legs wrapping tight around Johnny’s waist and angling up to meet his thrusts. No matter how many times Johnny fucks him, it never stops feeling so overwhelmingly good. His hard thrusts are delicious against Taeyong’s tight walls, and the feeling of Johnny’s swelling knot bumping at his rim drives him crazy. 

“God, you’re always this tight for me,” Johnny groans, biting at Taeyong’s earlobe. “My gorgeous little omega. I wanna mark you up so bad, sweetheart, wanna fuck up that perfect neck when I knot you.”

Taeyong feels dizzy at Johnny’s words, dragging his nails hard down the alpha’s back. “ _ Please _ , I want that so bad, oh my god,” he pants, clenching hard around Johnny’s cock. “Wanna wear your mark, alpha.” 

Johnny kisses down his jaw, teeth scratching at the column of his neck in a promise of what’s to come. “And my baby always gets what he wants. Isn’t that right?”

“Uh-huh,” Taeyong moans. “Y-you’re so good to me, alpha.”

“You’re gonna look so pretty with my mark, honey,” Johnny says, and then slides a hand down to span over the expanse of Taeyong’s flat tummy. “And I bet you’d look so pretty all nice and round with my pups. You want that too, baby? You want me to fuck you good and fill your belly up?”

Taeyong knows what he’s saying is impossible, that Taeyong’s been on birth control since his heats started, but the image Johnny paints is so fucking hot that it has him coming without warning, vision blacking out so hard he’s worried he might lose consciousness. 

“Fuck, Johnny,  _ fuck _ ,” he sobs, only half-coherent as he comes hard around Johnny’s cock, squirting all over himself and the blankets below. “Oh God, Johnny, want you to fill me up so bad, please…”

Johnny’s thrusts are growing deeper, more erratic, and he groans into Taeyong’s neck. “Fuck, you’re so hot, coming on alpha’s dick. I’ll fill you up so well, honey, don’t you worry.”

He keeps his promise; a few strokes later and he’s fucking his knot fully into Taeyong, making the omega whimper at the pleasurable burn. Taeyong’s so focused on the feeling of Johnny’s cock throbbing inside him, releasing his thick load, that he’s completely caught off guard when Johnny finally marks him. 

He’s never understood the point of a mating mark, or how it’s different than any other hickey, but  _ god  _ does he understand now. As Johnny comes inside him, he attaches his mouth to Taeyong’s collarbone and bites hard enough to draw blood, sucking on the broken skin, and it feels like someone’s just set Taeyong on fire. Intense, almost unbearable pleasure courses through him, and his pussy drools pathetically where it’s stretched on Johnny’s knot. 

He babbles out curses and broken whimpers of Johnny’s name, his nails scrabbling along the alpha’s back, until finally Johnny releases his lips and the overwhelming heat subsides. Taeyong shudders at the feeling of the cool air on his mark, still wet with blood and saliva and definitely bruised in a way that won’t die down for weeks. The thought has Taeyong clenching weakly around Johnny again, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Holy shit,” he says weakly, dropping his head back against the mattress. 

Johnny grins, readjusting them carefully as not to jostle his knot, and allows Taeyong to cuddle into his chest. “I didn’t hurt you?” he asks, thumb brushing hesitantly over the mark. The light touch makes Taeyong shiver, even as his heart swells at how Johnny’s back to his gentle self. 

“Not at all, baby,” he says, tucking his face into Johnny’s neck. “It felt amazing.”

“It _looks_ amazing,” Johnny says, unable to keep his eyes off of Taeyong’s neck. The omega flushes with pride, knowing he probably won’t be able to stop looking in the mirror in the following weeks, too. 

Taeyong kisses Johnny, soft and sweet, but ruins it by yawning into his mouth. 

“Am I boring you?” Johnny grins, tickling Taeyong’s sides. 

“Stop!” Taeyong squeaks, slapping at his hands. “No, asshole, you just fucked the life out of me. I’m sleepy.”

“I know, honey. You took it so well,” Johnny says, making Taeyong flush at the praise. “Go ahead and sleep. You deserve it.”

Taeyong sighs happily, resting his chest on Johnny’s chest and letting his eyelids flutter shut. 

“Love you,” he murmurs, and manages to stay awake long enough to hear Johnny’s “love you too, sweetheart” before he drops into dreamland, feeling warm and safe in his alpha’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> .. :D this was supposed to be jaeyong but i caved. enjoy!  
title is from BITCH by allie x which is an excellent song that i highly recommend!!  
tysm to orca and kaeri for your encouragement ;w;


End file.
